Look At Me
by Marie Phantom
Summary: Angry at the unjust fate of Snape, I decided to write a 'What If' So, what if there was a secret that Harry kept something from the wizarding world. Warning DH spoilers. Flames NOT welcome.


**A/N Now, I know that Snape died, and I know that there is no possible way that this could ever happen, but humour me. I loved Snape, he was such a difficult character to figure out, and I had tears in my eyes when I read his memories. So, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this laptop and my imagination.**

"We can't find his body, Harry. He's gone."

Harry Potter sighed and turned away from the window. His green eyes were glazed in tiredness as he looked at the Aurors that stood before him. He was tired of disappointments, and he was tired of always being let down.

"Gone?" he repeated.

Shacklebolt nodded his head. "Yes. From what you tell us, he should be there, but all we found was a load of blood and this." He handed Harry the scrap of black material. Harry took it and sighed again. He nodded and gestured with his hand.

"Leave me." he said. He heard the door of the Burrow close and he turned to see Ginny standing by the doorway of the kitchen.

"They didn't find him then?" she asked. Harry shook his head. He grimaced and put his fingers in between his eyes. He was getting a headache.

"Sit down." Ginny led him to the table and started to massage his temples. Harry sighed with pleasure and relaxed into his girlfriends hands.

It had been two weeks since the legendary battle of Hogwarts, and Harry had escaped to the Burrow, away from the reporters and the press. The others were with him too. Ron and Hermione, George, Ginny, Bill and Charlie. Neville and the others who helped fight were keeping Hogwarts under control.

Little Ted Lupin had been handed over to Fleur and Bill for them to look after. Harry saw him often, determined that he would stay in his godsons life as much as possible. Ted was defiantly a Metamorphmagnus like Tonks was, and they had a hard time figuring out what he really looked like. But to Harry's delight, he ended up looking more like Remus than Tonks.

But, to all of the happiness coming from the end of the battle, there had also been some really unhappy memories. They had buried the bodies of the Hogwarts students in the grounds, and Fred, Lupin and Tonks had been buried in the cemetery at Godrics Hollow. He had cried at the funerals, cried for friendships lost.

George was continuing the business on his own, paying tribute to Fred. Now a slightly solemn figure, he still had retained his sense of humour. So much so, that the minute that they had laid Fred in the ground, Fred had set off fireworks. Ted Lupin had cried loudly when the laid his parents in the ground. For all his changing abilities, he retained his fathers wolf-like sense of smell.

The only person that they had not laid in the ground was Severus Snape. And now, it seemed that he would never get to honour his own promise to himself, and give the spy a hero's funeral.

Harry leaned back into Ginny's embrace and she hugged him around the neck. She alone understood his passion for finding the body. She had seen the Pensive. But without a body, they couldn't have a funeral.

Harry felt as if it was useless.

HARRY POTTER

_Nineteen years later_

"You go on ahead. I just want to reminisce here." Harry shooed his wife out of the Platform and stood there, watching the trail of smoke leave the station. Once he was sure that everyone had left the platform, he wandered casually over to a column and leaned upon it. He heard a shuffle on the other side, as if the person was shifting from foot to foot.

"Is she on?" Harry asked, seemingly to thin air.

There was a pause, and then the voice of the man he was speaking too said "Yes."

Harry smiled. "I bet she was excited."

"You have no idea. For the past month it has been nothing but me telling her stories about Hogwarts. She had been driving me mad." was the mans snarky reply. Harry snorted and they stood there in silence, both watching the train as it steamed away.

There was a pause, and then Harry said "There is nobody here. Take the charm away for a few minutes." He heard a muttered spell and he stepped out from the column to greet the man who was standing there.

"Potter." the man said, jerking his head and fixing Harry with a tiny smile. Harry returned it with one of his own.

"Severus." he said.

HARRY POTTER

It was when Ginny was seven months pregnant with Albus that Harry had first seen Snape alive again. Of course, with Death Eater attacks left, right and centre, his mind had drifted from the illusive Severus Snape. Gone Voldemort may have been, but that did not mean that the Death Eaters were going to come quietly.

It had been a dark and stormy night, which, Harry reflected, was perfect for the situation. Harry had been sleeping when three massive bangs on the door had awakened him. He grabbed his wand and crept downstairs.

"Harry? What is it?" Ginny asked, pulling a dressing gown over her pyjamas.

"There's someone at the door. Go and wake James, then go to the basement like we said. Go Ginny!" he hissed when Ginny did not move. He heard her feet pattering to the door of their oldest, and he had moved to his own front door, wand aloft. He threw open the door, only to confront empty air.

"Show yourself!" he ordered, only to receive no reply. Instead, Harry got the impression that something solid had moved passed him to the hallway. Harry slammed the door and pointed his wand and the thing in the hallway.

"Who are you?" he asked, wand still held aloft. Again, there had been silence, punctuated by the harsh breathing of the person standing there. A small puddle of water was showing in the hall, and he could see Ginny making her way downstairs, one hand clasped around her wand, the other pulling their three year old son to her side.

Harry had been just about to curse the figure when a voice from the past had spoken. "Put down your wand, Potter. I mean you no harm."

Harry had no so much put down his wand as drop it. His jaw also dropped as well. He dimly heard Ginny hiss "_Professor Snape?!"_ when Snape had released the Disillusionment Charm that had kept him invisible.

Harry saw that the years had not been kind to Snape. His normally black hair was now liberally streaked with grey, and the lines on his face had become, if possible, deeper. His nose was now slightly more crooked, as if he had broken it at some point. His robes were torn and tattered, and the huge great overcoat that he was wearing had a large rip down the back.

"Potter." he rasped. His voice sounded much older than his years, and suddenly he sagged against the wall. He closed his black eyes, the only bits of his that had not changed.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed and rushed to support his former teacher. Snape leaned wearily into Harry's embrace and he allowed himself to be guided into the living room. He heard Ginny get his wand and then join them into the living room. Harry seated Snape on the sofa and watched the man lean back and take several deep breaths. He then leaned forward and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I need your help." he said without preamble. Harry let a choked noise escape his throat.

"You…need _our_ help?! Where the hell have you been these past 8 years?! For that matter, how the hell did you survive the snake bite? I _saw_ you die!"

Throughout this tirade, Snape had continued to hold Harry's eye. When Harry finished, Snape looked dully at the carpet and heaved a great sigh.

"I will tell you, if you agree to help me." Now Snape sounded as if he was pleading.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny from the door. They both turned to her. James was sleeping against her breast, and she had a wand trained on Snape. Snape smirked tiredly.

"I expect you do not trust me, Mrs Potter."

"She's right. What do you want?" Harry had stood up and also had his wand trained on Snape. Snape, seeing that he was outnumbered, stood up as well and made his way to Ginny. He still towered over her.

"I need you to look after someone for the time being. About two months until I get myself sorted out."

"Who?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowed.

Snape then pulled his arms into view, and Harry and Ginny gasped when they saw what was in them. Nestled in several filthy blankets was a tiny baby. She really was very small, Harry could have cupped her whole upper body in his hand. She had a shock of black hair.

"Wha? Is that?" That was all Harry could get out before he collapsed into a chair. Ginny guided him and Snape to the kitchen and made then sit down. She then went upstairs to put James to bed and came down, holding several blankets.

"Give her to me." she told Snape. Snape gave her the bundle and Ginny then wrapped her in the new, heated blankets. The baby stirred and wriggled at the new warmth, and then went back to sleep.

"How old is she?" asked Harry as they leaned over the tiny bundle.

"A week." Snape said, leaning back in his chair.

"A week?! How can she be away from her mother for so long? Where is her mother?" asked Ginny, who was holding the baby.

"She is dead." Snape answered curtly. He stared out of the window. His whole body was ridged, as if he was on edge. His hands were gripping the back of the chair so hard, it was in danger of breaking.

"Ok, we will take care of the baby, if you agree to tell us how the hell you survived." Harry said. Snape looked sharply. Then his face crumpled, and he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. He put his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook. Ginny and Harry stared at him, seeing this loss of control.

Eventually, he stopped and looked up. His eyes were still glassy, but he seemed composed. "Take care of her."

Ginny nodded and heated up some milk. Snape followed her with his eyes, then fixed his eyes into Harry's green ones. He took a deep breath and then said "I took a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yes. The Draught of Living Death. I took it just before Nagini bit me. I knew what he was going to do. So I took it, and that is how I survived."

"But the poison. It should have killed you." Harry exclaimed, leaning forward.

"I know. But it didn't."

There was a silence, then Ginny said "It is still draining from your body, isn't it?"

"What?" Harry said. He leaned forward and jerked Snape's high collar out of the way. A red stained bandage was wrapped around his throat, and blood snaked down his neck and into his black shirt.

"You are staying the night." said Ginny. Snape looked startled, then his face shut down and he looked the cold, hard Potions Master that they both knew.

"No. I told you how I survived, you look after the child. I will come in a couple of months." He stood up, but just before he reached the kitchen door, Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Snape.

"_Stupefy_!" he said. A jet of red light hit him squarely in the back and Snape toppled over.

"I know it was out of hand," said Harry, as they manoeuvred him upstairs, "but I suspect that he hasn't slept in a week. And also, he needs a bath." They dumped the body in the bathroom and Harry left, leaving Ginny to strip the body and bathe him. He returned to the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

He came up later to go to bed and found Ginny tucking Snape into their spare bed. His hair was freshly washed and he had a slightly red look about his face, from all of the hot water Harry assumed. He was sleeping soundly, but Harry could see him grimace every so often.

The next morning, Harry, Ginny, James and the baby were down in the kitchen when they heard a series of thumps upstairs that betrayed the awakening of their guest. Harry and Ginny grinned and settled down to their breakfast. The clumping on the stairs announced Snape coming downstairs, and then he poked his head around the door.

"I do not appreciate at all what you did." He scowled at the small family. "I will leave now." He turned and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" cried Ginny and she rushed out, carrying the baby. Harry followed, after telling James to stay.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your baby?" Ginny asked him, holding the baby out to him. Snape hesitated, his face unreadable, before taking the baby. He bent his head and gave the baby a tiny kiss on the forehead. He then handed the baby back to Ginny and turned to go.

"What's her name?" asked Harry. Without turning he answered "Ariana. Ariana Lily Snape." With that, he opened the door and went out.

Harry stood there in shock. Did Snape know about Dumbledore? The name was no coincidence, he was sure. And Lily. Snape still loved his mother, and so he named his child after her. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen, followed by Ginny carrying Ariana.

………………………………………………

_Two months later_

It was the night that Ginny was giving birth that Snape came to collect Ariana. St Mungo's was full up, as it was the full moon and many women were giving birth, and Ron and Hermione, who had promised to help, were stuck at their house, looking after their daughter Rose, who had been born a month earlier.

A knock on the door distracted Harry from his panic and he opened the door to find Snape standing there, one eyebrow raised at the noise. He looked better than he had, the hollows in his cheeks had filled out, and his eyes seemed brighter. His hair was cleaner and tied back in a low ponytail.

"Trouble at mill?" he asked and stepped inside. Harry slammed the door and led Snape to the living room. James was sitting on the carpet in front of the fire, trying to block out the sounds of his mother screaming. Ariana was sleeping on her stomach, her little face pressed into the sheepskin rug. Her hair had grown out slightly, and was still as black as night.

Snape stood at the doorway, his face as impassive as ever, but his eyes glittered softly as he gazed at the small baby. He swept into the room and sat down on the carpet, his robes and coat billowing around him. James scooted out of the way, frightened by the big man in the large black clothes.

Snape picked up the baby and held her to his shoulder, allowing the baby to breathe on his neck. His eyes were closed and a look of contentment was on his face, as if the whole world revolved around him and his young daughter.

A sudden scream sounded through the house, and everyone looked up. James rushed to his dad, and they both looked up the stairs. However, before they could move, Snape handed the baby to Harry and had swept up the stairs.

Harry looked panic-stricken and shot upstairs. The baby woke up and started to shriek, which only added to the noise level. Harry felt a headache pounding in his temples and he grimaced. Stopping to put Ariana in her cradle, he found Snape in the bedroom, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Ginny was lying on the bed, red hair plastered to her face.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing?" asked Harry, looking aghast. Snape nodded and then gestured for Harry to hold Ginny's shoulders. Ginny looked shocked and tried to struggle away. Harry held her shoulders.

"Mrs Potter, I need you to push when I say so." said Snape, peering between her legs. Ginny made a vicious noise and tried to move, but she groaned and stopped.

"Good idea." he said. He gently touched her and she shrieked. Harry gritted his teeth and steeled himself against his wife's screams.

Several hours later, Snape was cleaning his hands, Ariana sleeping snugly in her cradle, and the new mother and father cooing over the baby. He stood by the sink and stared at his reflection. A man with eyes like coal and hair straggling down his face looked back at him. He snorted and washed the water down the sink. He went out, picked up Ariana and made his way to the bedroom.

"I'll be going now." he said and made his way to the door. He heard Harry jump up from the bed and he turned.

"I'll see you, I suppose."

Snape nodded and held out his hand to be shaken. Harry shook it and felt Snape press something into his hand. Snape turned and went out of the door, leaving Harry staring after him. He glanced at his hand and smiled at the card.

_Septimus Snake_

_Potions Master and Practitioner_

_Knockturn Alley_

"Harry." called Ginny. Harry turned and made his way upstairs, to his family.

………………………………………

_5 years later_

Harry was in the apothecary in Diagon Alley when he next saw Snape. He was getting some potions ingredients for Ginny when the door opened and he heard a voice say "Do you think that you can walk now?"

Harry jolted in shock at the silky soft tones, but he was even more shocked when he heard a voice answer "Uh huh." He peered around the shelf to find Snape setting down a small girl, around the age of 5. With a jolt to the region of his stomach, Harry realized that this must be Ariana. He scrutinized her.

She was not very tall, but considering she was 5, that was to be expected. Her skin was white, with a slightly blue tinge to it. Her hair was raven black, like her fathers, but it was longer, and drawn back into a ponytail. Her eyes were also like her fathers, black and big. Her nose was still snubbed in childhood, but Harry could see a little kink in it, and he could tell that it would turn out to be like her fathers. However, this would not detract from her beauty. She was wearing a long set of dark blue robes that swept the floor.

Harry noticed that she was limping, and that she stayed close to Snape. Snape had grown his hair longer, and had it tied back. His robes were black, with the long cuffs that were so customary to him. He wondered around the shelves, picking up random herbs and plants and putting them in a basket then he carried. He rounded a corner and stopped dead, facing Harry.

"Potter." he greeted. His face had turned white, and he gripped the little girls hand very hard. The little girl was looking confused from her father to Harry. Then her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, untangling her hand from his.

"You're Harry Potter." she said. Her voice was high, but it contained the silky quality of her fathers. Harry nodded and returned his gaze to Snape.

"Mr Snake, I presume." Snape jolted and fixed Harry with a hard stare. He then nodded and took back the hand of Ariana. The little girl scowled at her father but kept still. There was a fixed silence until Ariana reached up and took the basket from Snape.

"I'll go and pay." she said and went off to the counter, leaving Snape and Harry alone. There was an awkward silence when they both looked everywhere but each other, then Harry said "How are you doing?"

"Well." replied Snape curtly. His eyes kept flicking over to where the counter was. He was watching Ariana pay. Harry followed his gaze and he noticed that she was favouring the right leg. Her left leg seemed to be bound in bandages.

Ariana finished paying and made her way to the door, turning and looking at her father. Snape hurried and swooped her up, and then he turned and said "If you want, you are invited to join us back at my shop." He exited the building.

It took all of three seconds for Harry to decide to run out of the shop and follow Snape and his daughter up the street. Snape's cloak billowed, causing him to give him a wide berth in the street. Harry hurried to keep up with the mans long strides. Snape turned and entered into a side alley. Harry quickly darted after him, and he entered the renovated Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley had certainly cleaned itself since the fall of the Dark Lord, and it had become the centre of most of the potions and books welfare in Diagon Alley. Harry followed Snape deeper into the alley and watched as he opened the door to a large shop. The sign above the shop read: _Septimus Snake, Potions and Cures._

Snape put Ariana down and she hurried to the back of the shop, carrying the potions basket. Snape himself turned to Harry and shrugged. "I suppose I should offer you tea. Follow me." He walked Harry to the door that Ariana had gone through, and they entered the small store room. Five different cauldrons were stacked around the room, and shelves were packed with every ingredient imaginable. In the middle was a small table and Snape gestured for Harry to sit down.

"Ariana, go and lie down." Ariana pulled a face but went up the stairs that were at the back of the room. Snape offered Harry a seat, and they sat down in awkward silence.

"You seem to be doing well." Harry said finally, gesturing around the room. Snape snorted and gave a tiny smirk.

"I think that you want to know what I have been doing over the years." Snape said. Harry nodded furiously and Snape settled down to tell the story. "I was living in the Shrieking Shack for three weeks, trying to recover when the Ministry decided to call. I knew that if I was discovered, there was a chance that they would send me to Azkaban. I couldn't take that risk. I decided to run.

"I flew to London, and I wondered the streets, in pain and alone. Eventually I was found by a woman running a brothel, and I was taken in. I spent my time recovering there, although the wound on my neck never fully healed. They discovered, a few months in, that I played the piano, and I spent my time in the evenings, playing in the brothel. For that, I was allowed to stay.

"Five years into my time there, a woman came in search of a job. She was a bit plain, but there was something about her that pulled me to her. Maybe it was her eyes. I don't know." Here Snape shrugged and took a sip of tea. "We became lovers shortly after her arrival. There was no love, but there was something that kept us together. Then, she became pregnant with my child. The brothel was falling in decline, and I had to take her out. We travelled together, living on the streets. She gave birth in a back alley when I went to search for food. When I came back, she had died, leaving me alone with my baby daughter.

"I found out where you lived from listening to Granger and Weasley when they were passing the alley I was sleeping in. From what you know, I gave the baby to you and then set about trying a get myself a residence. I found a deserted shop in Knockturn alley, and used the money from my own account under another name to buy it. I then came back, took Ariana from you and we set about setting up a living here. I have lived here with Ariana under a different name."

There was silence. Harry sipped his now cold tea, taking in all that Snape had said. His life seemed to be on the right track now, but he also seemed to be slightly unhappy.

"Do you wish more for Ariana?" Harry asked. Snape looked up sharply and then chuckled softly.

"No. I am lucky that I have her, and this is all I can offer her at the moment. Maybe… no, I think that she is happy."

Harry stood to go. He walked to the door and Snape followed him. Just before he reached the door though, he turned and asked Snape "How did she injure her leg?"

"She was attacked by a dog two days ago."

"What happened?"

"She set the dog on fire."

Harry laughed and opened the door to step out, but just before the door closed he turned again and asked "Do you love her?"

Snape froze, his back stiff. Harry wondered whether he was about to curse him, and then he heard a soft "Yes. I love her more than life itself. And next time we meet," he said, turning around and looking at Harry "call me Severus."

Harry nodded, "Then you must call me Harry." And with that he left that shop. Just as he was walking down the street, he turned and saw Ariana looking at him from the top window. She saw him looking at her, and she smiled and waved. Harry waved back, and she laughed.

HARRY POTTER

Harry saw Severus six more times before their meeting on Platform 9¾. He never saw Ariana again, but he heard a bit about her from Severus. They had developed a relationship that might not be able to call a friendship, but they tolerated each other. The shop in Knockturn Alley continued to prosper.

Harry and Severus continued to stand and watch the now empty station, each lost in their own memories. When the clock stuck twelve, Harry turned to Severus said goodbye. The man nodded and pulled his cloak over his head, disappearing in the archway. Harry smiled softly and followed him, back into the waiting world.

HARRY POTTER

"C'mon. Maybe at the end of the train we'll have better luck." Albus Potter said, pulling his trunk after him. His cousin, Rose, nodded and followed him. All along the train there had been compartments filled with chattering people, all eager to see the son of the famous Harry Potter. He was sick of people pointing at him and his cousin. What they wanted was a nice quiet apartment where they could sit and talk alone.

"Oh, this one is ok." Rose said, peering through a door at the end of the train. Albus opened the door, pulled his trunk and Rose in, and then shut the door. When he turned around, he then realised that it wasn't empty.

A girl was sitting by the window, her head resting on her arm. She had milk white skin, and long black hair that seemed blue when it caught the sun. Her eyes were deepest ebony, and her nose was big. This gave her a noble appearance, as though she were royalty. She was dressed on black, with a high collared black jacket and matching black trousers. Her lips were thin and almost colourless, and her eyebrows were narrow. One eyebrow was arched, and her mouth was quirked in amusement.

"Need any help?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, and smooth as silk.

"Yeah, please." panted Albus. The girl stood up and helped them put the trunk in the rack above their heads. They then sat back down and analysed each other.

"I'm Albus Potter." he said finally, putting out a hand. The girl shook it and turned to Rose.

"Rose Weasley." The girl shook her hand too and then said "I'm Ariana Snake."

"Really? So you're the girl who's father owns the shop in Knockturn Alley?" Rose said. Ariana nodded and flushed, her pale cheeks turning pink.

They talked for a while, and when the trolley came, they put their money together and bought a huge lunch. Ariana, despite her aristocratic looks, turned out to be a surprisingly good laugh, and when it was time for them to put on their robes, they all had become good friends.

The boat rode across the lake was smooth, and then they were all lined up in front on the school for the Sorting. Albus looked around. All of the faced around him were pale and tense, and even Scorpius, his enemy since primary school was looking nervous.

After the Song, Professor Longbottom started to read out the names of the students. Albus watched as each House applauded as new students were added. There was not as much hostility between the Houses as there was in Harry's day.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius mounted the steps and sat down as the Hat was placed on his head. He twitched as it sank down past his eyes. The rip near the brim opened and the Hat spoke.

"A Malfoy. I never knew. Well, let see what we have here. Courage, something that your father lacked. Maybe, but no. Cunning and lots of it. But then, you are a Malfoy so let's see. Ah, intelligence in great abundance, so it seems only fitting that you should be placed in RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table broke out into applause and Scorpius ran over there, looking relieved. He caught Albus's eye and smirked. Albus ignored him.

The Sorting continued, and after Zoë Patil was sorted in Huffelpuff, the name "Potter, Albus" was called. Albus went up, trying not to be sick. He sat down on the stool and crossed him fingers.

"What are you worrying about, Mr Potter? I am only a Hat. Now. Loyalty, lots of it seems to come hand in hand with courage, like your mother. And like your father, you have cunning. But I see what we need, and I think that I will place you in GRIFFINDOR!"

The Hall exploded and the whole of the Griffindor table rose up on it's feet to applaud. Albus rushed over to join his brother, who wasted no time in ruffling his hair. Albus laughed and sat down to continue the Sorting.

He secretly crossed him fingers when "Snake, Ariana" was called. Albus watched as the pale girl sat down on the stool and the Hat was lowered.

There was silence for a minute, then the brim opened and the Hat said softly "Merlin's beard." Then the Hat got down to business. "Intelligence you don't seem to be lacking. But, I don't think… No, I see that you have too much of your father in you, so I will place you in SLYTHERIN!"

Albus groaned softly, then looked up and the girl hopped down and ran to the Slytherin table. She was smiling widly, and Albus felt his own cheeks pull in an echo of her smile. Just because she was sorted into a different House, that did not mean that they weren't friends.

When Rose was Sorted into Griffindor as well, Albus pounded her on the back. She was glowing brightly. They were finally all together at Hogwarts.

……………………………………..

Severus Snape was pounding herbs in his back room when his assistant popped her head through the curtain and said "Mr Snake? There's an owl for you." Severus nodded and tipped the herbs into a bottle, then dusted his hands and went to retrieve the letter. The owl, a handsome barn owl, hooted when he recognised Severus.

"Hello, Fawkes." he greeted the bird softly and he untied the letter from his leg. He knew who the letter was from, and this was his daughters owl.

"Mr Snake? I'll make you some tea?" said his assistant. Severus nodded and went into the back room, opening the letter. His daughters untidy handwriting jumped out at him.

_Dear Father,_

_Hoe are you? I am doing well and I hope that you are too. I hope that the new assistant is doing well, I think that she will be better than the last one._

_School is good here. Slytherin House has changed a lot since you were here, I am not nearly so pressurised into joining an evil cult, and interaction between houses in encouraged. I told you in my first letter that I have made friends with Albus Potter and Rose_ _Weasley. They are both in Griffindor, but they are such good friends._

_Potions here is a breeze, although I have to retrain myself from insulting those who get it wrong. It is so difficult, because everything is so easy. I wish that I could say tha same for my other classes. Defence Against the Dark Arts is good, and I enjoy that, but Transfiguration is really hard! Professor Thomas is a hard task master, a bit like you then!_

_I have enclosed a picture of me and the others families when they came to visit. I know that you couldn't come, because you might get discovered. I don't blame you._

_My love to you always,_

_Ariana._

Severus smiled and picked up the photo. In it, the people smiled and waved under the snow. Ariana had her arms slung around a boy that could only be Albus Potter. He looked exactly like his father, for he took had black hair and bright green eyes. The girl next to her had long red hair, brown eyes and freckled, and the name on the back pronounced her as Rose Weasley.

Next to rose was a brown haired boy with blue eyes. Hugo Weasley, Severus saw, and behind him was Ron and Hermione. Severus smiled softly at the laughing couple, pleased to see how they had grown up. Behind Albus was a tall, black haired brown eyes boy. Severus' breath hitched and he did not need to turn over to know that this was James, the eldest Potter child. He looked so much like his deceased grandfather that Severus felt goose bumps cover his arms. Behind them was a laughing Harry and Ginny. But the small figure next to Albus made Severus stop breathing all together.

She was small, but then, she had never been very tall. The girl had long red hair, and piercing green eyes. She was smiling a wide, toothy smile, and Severus felt his heart squeeze. He turned the photo over and when the saw the name, s strangled moan fell out of his mouth. The small girl, the female Potter, was called Lily.

So, they were alive again. Living through their grandchildren, the souls of Severus' old classmates had been reborn. Severus smiled softly and touched the photo. The counterparts continued to laugh and play in the snow. He was happy that Ariana had such good friends, since her start in life had been so difficult.

"Tea, Mr Snake?" Severus jerked and nodded. He read the letter again and mused. Maybe, in a few years, it was time for the world to know that Severus Snape was not as dead as it thought.

HARRY POTTER

Three years later, the world was shocked when Severus Snape, the hero and spy of the last Great War, announced that he was alive and living under the name of Septimus Snake. Veritaserum confirmed this, and in Albus's fourth year, Hogwarts gained it's old Potions Master back.

That same year, Ariana changed her name from Ariana Snake to Ariana Snape.

In years to come, Scorpius and Rose would date, as would Ariana and Albus. And, on October 31st, so many years after all of the trouble started, Albus would propose to Ariana in Godrics Hollow. And she would say yes.

Life renewed.


End file.
